


The Best Medicine

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Best Medicine

Severus required complete silence when he brewed, when he put quill to parchment describing the changes in his experiments, when he fell asleep at night.

There were silencing charms in his lab, his study, and his and Harry's bedroom, although there was more than one reason for that.

Carrying his afternoon cuppa from the kitchen back to his study, Severus paused at the sound of laughter coming from the sitting room.

From the doorway, Severus saw Harry flat on his back, arms outstretched, holding Teddy over him, Teddy's face wild with delight, his hair a shock of turquoise.

"More, Harry!"

~*~

As he made Teddy swoop and dive, Harry's face split in a wide grin, eyes bright with joy. 

Severus watched them quietly then turned to go back to work.

"You don't have to leave, you know," Harry said, tipping his head back and looking at Severus upside down. Harry then smiled at Teddy. "Did you know Uncle Severus knows how to fly without a broom, Teddy?"

Teddy looked up at Severus in complete awe.

"Really?" He looked back down at Harry, who nodded.

His mouth fell open, eyes bugging out of his head. " _Wow_."

Severus couldn't help it. He laughed.


End file.
